


Need a Hand?

by chronicAngel



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Dick Grayson is Robin, DickBabs Week 2017, Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: He waits for his heart to slow down and it doesn't.DickBabs Week 2017 Day 7: Sparring





	Need a Hand?

He waits for his heart to slow down and it doesn't.  
  
He's sure it has something to do with the girl in front of him. They're both still in costume, even though she has officially known his identity for two months now. This is her fifth time in the Batcave and the first time that Bruce has trusted either of them enough to leave them alone in the Batcave together. He's been by himself in the cave before, but she has not.  
  
"Need a hand?" She stands over him with the biggest grin and he's really trying not to blush.


End file.
